Who?
by foxeye10
Summary: Doctor Who characters get taken apart on the proverbial chopping board in 100 word drabble descriptions. New: Jo Grant
1. The Doctor

Thought I'd start with the obvious...Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"There is a net of love by which you can catch souls"<em>

-Mother Teresa-

He is the oncoming storm. Responsible for the rise and fall of empires, yet hates to see a child cry. He is alone in the universe, the last of his people. Where he treads, chaos will follow. He is kindness and love. He is darkness and fear. He speaks for those that have no voice; catches those who fall through the cracks. He dares not stop running, lest the past catches up. His true name is shrouded in mystery, but he is known as the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Next up: Captain Jack Harkness<p> 


	2. Captain Jack

_"The key to immortality is first living a life worth remembering."_

-Bruce Lee-

He is the Jack of Hearts. A conman who long ago stole a name and made it his own. A hero who sacrifices himself again and again to save an ignorant world. Every mistake and wrong he has ever committed is written in scars on his heart. His face however, remains frozen, a fixed point in time. He must watch as those he loves age and die. The years pass him by untouched. He cannot help but fear death, just as he cannot help but escape it.

* * *

><p>Poor Jack...<p>

Next up: Rose Tyler!


	3. Rose Tyler

_"A ship in port is safe, but this is not what ships are built for"_

-Grace Hopper-

She sees the world through innocent eyes. She left her grey, tired life behind and headed for the stars. She is filled with kindness; she saw a man alone, without a home and whose hearts were breaking, and she brought him back to life. She has crossed the very boundary between the universes to save the man she loves. She is young, but has seen so much beauty, so much wonder. He took her hand. He said "Run". And she never looked back.

* * *

><p>I have to admit, she was not one of my favourite companions, but hope this showed her character well!<p>

Next: The Master


	4. The Master

_"Some men would set the world on fire, just to watch it burn."_

-Anon-

He is the never ending drumming. The evil that lies in the dark corners of the mind. His madness hides behind a charming persona; the smile a little too wide, the eyes a little too intense. Do not meet these eyes or you will find yourself entranced; a slave to his wishes, his insanity. He yearns for power, to be Master of all he surveys. Death does not stop him, for hate pushes him on. He fears the kindness of an outstretched hand; he fears forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Hmm, not sure I captured the Master very well here at all.<p>

He is probably one of my favourite Doctor Who characters...partly because of the great chemistry with the Doctor, partly because John Simms is such an incredible actor!

So please review, they make my day!

Next: Martha Jones


	5. Martha Jones

This drabble was such a pain getting to the right length, but got there in the end!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"You've got to dance like nobody's watching, and love like it's never going to hurt."<em>

-Anon-

She always wanted to be a doctor; always had the innate urge to aid those in distress. So when she found him, he of the laughter and the broken hearts, she couldn't help but love. She is kindness and bravery, willing to risk all to save a life. How that bravery was tested; who else could have walked the Earth alone, for a year that never was. She always wanted to be a doctor- she never realised she would end up being a legend.

* * *

><p>Martha is such a sad character, all that love for the Doctor and all he did was moan about losing Rose...but it all worked out eventually<p>

Absolutely love the quote, glad I finally got a chance to use it. I think it really echoes Martha's predicament, she knows loving the Doctor is going to hurt, but she carries on regardless

Next: Amelia Pond


	6. Amelia Pond

"_The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams"_

-Eleanor Roosevelt-

She is the little girl in the empty house, afraid of nearly nothing. And now she never lets her fear show, never lets anyone see the cracks in her façade. She will not let herself be left behind again. When she loves it is with all her heart, and when she hates…you had better run. She is full of laughter and joy, and all who meet her are swept away by her brightness. She is the girl who waited – and it was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, reviews are much appreciated!<p>

Also, if you want me to do a particular character, or use a specific quote just ask!

Going to be running out of characters soon...

Next: Rory Williams


	7. Rory Williams

Rory is an amazing character, he has really grown over the course of the show. So, here is my take on him!

* * *

><p><em>"Bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid."<em>

-Franklin P. Jones-

He is the boy who waited. The one who loved so much that he would rather live through thousands of years than let his beloved remain alone in the dark. He who is both warrior and nurse; his heart both kind and bold. He who has stared death in the face so many times, yet does not let fear sway his mind. He is not one who longs for travel, but when the road is beneath his feet he does not hesitate. He is the Last Centurion.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Next: Sarah-Jane Smith


	8. Sarah Jane Smith

This one is for 'TheUn-AwesomeMe' - hope it lives up to your expectations!

* * *

><p><em>"The sincere friends of this world are as ship lights in the stormiest of nights."<em>

-Giottodi Bondone-

Her mind is sharp, constantly wanting to know more, see more. Whether it be next door or a thousand light years away; she will root out the truth, and set it free. She has travelled with the lonely god; seen his many faces - in her he sees friendship that will never die. She is not afraid to challenge, and the spark in her eyes is warning to both enemy and friend. She stands as the Earth's protector, and she stands strong.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I'm glad you're enjoying it!<p>

Just want to know whether there would be any interest in a similar set of drabbles with Torchwood characters?

Next: River Song


	9. River Song

Hm, ending didn't seem right, but here goes!

River is a very awkward character, what with all the skipping around in the timelines!

* * *

><p><em>"If there were no mystery left to explore, life would get rather dull, wouldn't it?"<em>

-Sidney Buchman-

She is mystery incarnate; smile bright and teasing, but full of secrets. She sees time in all its tangled beauty; and though her death is already written, lives every moment like it is her last. Nothing stands in her way; not prison bars nor the depths of space. When she finds a cause to fight for she will not concede until the battle won. She can be ruthless, fierce; but with compassion in her heart. She is the child of the time vortex.

* * *

><p>Next: The Weeping Angels<p> 


	10. Weeping Angels

Yup, angels take scary to the next level!

This one is for 'wickaholic'!

* * *

><p><em>"Unless we love and are loved, each of us is alone, each of us is deeply lonely."<em>

-Mortimer Adler-

Fear them, the moment you blink they will be upon you. They will steal the years you should have lived, cast you back in time. But pity them too, for they are the loneliest creatures in the universe; never to be seen by another living being. They are old as time itself; look them in the eyes and they may steal your soul. Behind their fair faces lie hearts of stone. By the time you meet an angel…too late to run.

* * *

><p>Thanks 'BusBuddy 3' for the new summary :)<p>

Next: The Daleks


	11. Daleks

So here we have the Doctor's foremost nemises

* * *

><p><em>"As long as you hate, there will be people to hate."<em>

-George Harrison-

They were created to hate. The gruesome mutants encased in skins of steel. All they exist for is to destroy – so they may rule supreme, rule alone. They can never touch, never be held by another being. They are soldiers, and all they strive for is to slaughter, to butcher, to annihilate. They have no higher purpose, no kindness, no gentleness. They were created by a madman, and their purpose is to continue his work, to continue ever on in their attempts to stamp out all life.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This was a very awkward one to write, so if anyone feels I missed out some aspect that is needed, please tell me!

Next: Cybermen


	12. Cybermen

Cybermen have not been well used in the new series... but it doesn't mean they aren't seriously scary!

* * *

><p><em>"To give vent now and then to his feelings, whether of pleasure or discontent, is a great ease to a man's heart."<em>

-Francesco Guicciardini-

They were once alive. Once felt emotion; once loved, once hated, once laughed, once cried. But no more. Now there is only machine, built to destroy, to rend and tear and kill. They are cold and logical, believing everyone should be like them. They see purity as devoid of emotion, whether good or bad. None are individuals, none unique. If they were to see, and truly understand, what they have become, they would tear themselves apart.

* * *

><p>I'm going to shamelesly plug some of my other stories now!<p>

Aspects: A series of drabbles just like this one, but with Torchwood characters

Judge, Jury and Executioner: A Doctor Who/Being Human crossover

As always, reviews and constructive feedback welcomed!

Next: Donna Noble


	13. Donna Noble

I feel so bad for forgetting Donna up 'till now!

But here it is at last!

* * *

><p><em>"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."<em>

-Dr Seuss-

She is the woman who saved the world, but can never remember. She is outspoken; treats pauper and lord alike. Her loud demeanour hides sadness inside; the fear of being alone. On first glance she may seem shallow, look closer, at her humour and strength, her understanding of the importance of the smallest lives. She is a true friend; knowing when to hold back, when to let go. She is the most important woman in the universe.

* * *

><p>Donna had just so much personailty it's difficult squashing it into a few lines!<p>

She was an awesome companion, hope I did her justice.

Next: Wilfred Mott (her grandfather!)


	14. Wilfred Mott

Ah, Wilf has got to be one of the cutest characters on the show!

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human?"<em>

-Neil Gaiman _(Stardust)_-

Do not reject him because of his age, for his eyes have seen war and peace and the fear in-between. A joke or smile is always on his lips. His granddaughter claims his heart, but he is strong enough to let her fly away. He is sweet and gentle, both within and without; for no hate or cruelty sullies his soul. He would willingly sacrifice himself for the man from the stars. He will knock four times.

* * *

><p>That scene when he knocks on the glass... absolutely beautiful!<p>

Just shows the very best of Doctor Who!

Next: Jackie Tyler

(And Demi Lupin, I would love to use your quote, just checking if it's OK to make a tiny change?)


	15. Jackie Tyler

This one is for 'Demi Lupin' and it's her awesomely-perfect quote as well!

Personally, I think not only is it beautiful, it suits the character very well!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_A daughter holds her Mother's hand so she won't leave. A Mother holds her daughter's hand because she knows she's leaving."_

-Demi Lupin-

She is all the mothers forced to watch their children throw themselves into danger. How deep her loneliness, how strong her pain. Though she is brash, loud; her heart is good. She sees not the larger picture; seeing only those left behind. Those who wish harm on her child must face her; the fiercest of lionesses trembles at her roar. She loves her daughter more than anything else in the universe, and will fight to protect her.

* * *

><p>She really did like slapping the Doctor...<p>

Next: Mickey Smith


	16. Mickey Smith

Actually didn't need to rework this drabble very much to get the right length...enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear.<em>

-Ambrose Redmoon-

He began a bumbling idiot, but grew in courage and maturity. He saw the death of one who wore his face; but more, he saw the life he could lead. He saw how he could be strong, could be a leader. He is proof that cowardice is a trait that can be moved past, that honour must be earned. And the rewards are great, for what can be better than the love of a woman as brave as he.

* * *

><p>Reviews much appreciated as I am slowly running out of characters!<p>

Next: Dream Lord


	17. Dream Lord

This one is for 'Branchlet'

Thanks for the awesome quote...I know what book I'm going to be reading next!

* * *

><p><em>"We can only live once. But in our dreams, we can live a thousand lives."<em>

-Charlie Higson (Blood Fever)-

He is the darkness at the edge of your thoughts, cruelty and fear embodied. His smile is wide, but his lies are many. His power lies in the mind, as the creator of deadly delusions. He captures the edges of the imagination, twisting it to his will. He delights in confusion, in irritation. He is the shadow in the soul of one who has lived so many lives, the evil personified. Sleep not, for he rules the echoes of the mind.

* * *

><p>Such a great character!<p>

'For every reaction there must be an equal and opposite reaction' - probably sums him up best in the kind of geeky way the Doctor would be proud of!

But it does make you wonder what the Doctor dreams of...

Next: The TARDIS


	18. TARDIS

Neil Gaiman's writing in the Doctor's Wife...beautiful. That is all.

* * *

><p>"<em>A <em>_good __traveller __has __no __fixed __plans, __and __is __not __intent __on __arriving.__"__  
><em>

-Lao Tzu-

She spins through time and space, the freest being in the universe. Her soul may belong to the time vortex, but her heart belongs to her wandering thief. She chose him to travel the worlds with her, flying further, faster than any before. Bigger on the inside than the outside, there is more to her than meets the eye. She is the last of her kind, her mind singing into the darkness. Filled with wonders beyond the wildest of imaginations – take her key, step inside.

* * *

><p>Quite a few people have been suggesting I write some characters from the original series.<p>

I'm going to have a go, but what I do write will be taken from old clips (as I've seen very few of the original series) so may not be great!

Next: Romanadvoratrelundar (Romana!)


	19. Romana

Well, here goes with my first classic series attempt!

Such a shame, I had to spend ages watching old Doctor Who clips as research :)

So this one is for 'HetaliaPower' and the great quote is also from her!

* * *

><p><em>"A singer can shatter a glass with the proper high note, but the simplest way for anyone to break a glass is to simply drop it on the floor."<em>

-Anne Rice (The Vampire Lestat)-

She walks beside the Oncoming Storm, following the rules he breaks. Her intelligence is almost unsurpassed, her bossiness closely following. She may be inexperienced, but she is more than capable of ruthlessness. She can be haughty and aristocratic; but still full of laughter and spirit. In her there is a strong sense of duty, of nobility; and in every breath the boldness to see them .

* * *

><p>Please let me know how I did!<p>

Next: Zoe Heriot


	20. Zoe Heriot

My first thought reading about Zoe... she is such an awesome character!

But so sad that she had to forget about the Doctor :(

And apologies to 'Branchlet', but I was already given a quote... but because I liked yours, and it fits the character so well, I've put it here! And I may also use it for another character...

_"The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination"_

-Albert Einstein-

This one is for 'Hetalia Power' (again!)

* * *

><p><em>"What makes a warrior strong is not the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon."<em>

-Omi (Xiaolian Showdown)-

She strains to break free from a world that confines her. She was brought up with logic, but grew to understand imagination, intuition and instinct are just as important. Though young, naïve even; she is more than ready to seize her rightful place in the universe. Her intelligence is commandeering; and she wields it to become a great weapon. Her memory incomparable, but she is no machine; for she seizes life with the smugness of one with confidence in her own abilities.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who suggested characters, it will take me a while to work through them all!<p>

Next: Astrid Peth


	21. Astrid Peth

This was 'Branchlet's' idea!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>It's <em>_not __the __size __of __the __dreamer; __it's __the __size __of __the __dream.__"_  
>-<strong>Josh <strong>**Ryan ****Evans****-**

Her heart belongs to the stars, for the desire to explore runs so swiftly through her veins. She sees clearly beyond the humdrum of her monotonous world, beyond the tiny humiliations of everyday life, to the wonders lying on the very edge of the horizon. But though she is so kind and so sweet she is capable of acts of such bravery, such strength. Her courage allows her to challenge those so much more powerful than herself, to charge forward with what is right.

* * *

><p>Humdrum is a fun word...<p>

Next: Sontarans


	22. Sontarans

This one is for 'kehwie' :)

* * *

><p><em>"The hotter the battle the sweeter the victory."<em>

-Bob Marley-

They are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, created only to fight a never ending war. They believe nothing more important than honour; for themselves, their families and their fellow clone-stock. Their greatest joy is in the art of war, their highest hope to die in the midst of battle. To be belligerent and militaristic is their nature, and with great smugness they think themselves the greatest warriors. They are more than willing to prove this; the sound of their chant sending fear through the heart of the bravest soldier.

* * *

><p>Heh, potato heads...<p>

Next: The Brigadier


	23. The Brigadier

This one is for 'kehwie'

Another venture into Classic DW!

* * *

><p><em>"Fear cannot be banished, but it can be calm and without panic; it can be mitigated by reason and evaluation."<em>  
>-Vannevar Bush-<p>

He is a good man, willing to sacrifice for what is right. He fights for his country, his planet. His mind is difficult to change, but he readily accepts the word of those he trusts. He has a quick, decisive manner, coupled with a dry wit. Years in the army have taught him the value of a stiff-upper lip; he is unflustered in the most extreme circumstances. Age will not slow him; he will fight until the end.

* * *

><p>Next: Theta<p> 


	24. Theta

This is for 'Demi Lupin' - and personally I think that quote is absolutely beautiful, and completely perfect for the Doctor's mindset!

* * *

><p><em>"If only I'd known then, I would have said so much more, I would have gave so much more, I would have loved so much more. If only I'd known then."<em>

-Demi Lupin-

Who was the child that became the hero? The Lord who sweeps through galaxies, bringing hope and destruction alike, was once young. Children see not the future; friends that become enemies, choices that must be made. His past is shrouded in mystery; all those who would have shed light are perished. He was never the smartest, the strongest, the best. But now, he is all that is left.

* * *

><p>Got to admit, I'm a bit of a DoctorMaster shipper... It's so messed up it comes out the other side as perfect!

Next: Koschei


	25. Koschei

The second in a set of two requested (and quoted for) by 'Demi Lupin'!

* * *

><p><em>"Silence: A sweet escape I'll never reach. Peace. Calm. Freedom. An Escape."<em>

-Demi Lupin-

It is said he went insane, staring into the gap in time; seeing his own mortality. For what else would explain the evil that followed, the abandoning of old friendships, the betrayals and pain. He wished to escape from a life little more than constant duty, to travel freely across the universe. How different history could have been without the constant drumming, the selfish beat that sent a genius over the brink of madness. What pain he must have carried, from child to man, what pain.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year!<p>

And a massive thanks to all my readers (and especially reviewers) who have stuck with for 25 chapters!

Here's to the next 25!

Next: K-9


	26. K9

For 'Night Monkey' because your review made me laugh, andI'm very glad you stopped stalking!

* * *

><p><em>"The more one comes to know men, the more one comes to admire the dog"<em>

-Joussenel-

He was built to be more than just machine, to be the companion every traveller dreams of. Though he claims to have no emotions, he oft displays a wicked sense of humour, peppered with great intelligence. He views other robots with thinly-veiled contempt, they have not half his experience nor personality. But to others he is polite, formal; perhaps with just hints of pedantry or condescension. Within his mechanical heart there is joy in assisting his Master, for he is truly man's best friend.

* * *

><p>On a less serious note than the previous ones :)<p>

Next: Family of Blood


	27. Family of Blood

Wow, it's been a while since I've put up a new drabble... this one is for 'Hetalia Power' :)

* * *

><p><em>"Immortality - a fate worse than death."<em>

-Edgar A. Shoaff-

They are the stealers of bodies; they will sniff you out and worm their way into your form until your soul is left scattered, helpless. They show no mercy, for they save all compassion for their kin. The strings which draw them together are stronger than any bonds a human can imagine. They feel each other's pain, each other's suffering. Perhaps, that is why they delight in the suffering of strangers. They wanted to live for ever, so he gave them their greatest hope, and it became their worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>I feel compelled to tell you guys that shortly after these episodes came out my Mum and I perfected the whole 'head twitch and sniff' thing the Family do... just to freak out my older sister!<p>

If I haven't done you request yet I will, just working my way through!

Next: Leela


	28. Leela

Wow, it _has_ been a while!

So this one is for 'Lady X on the Radio'... I think... it's been ages :)

* * *

><p>"<em>A warrior seeks to act rather than talk."<em>

-Carlos Castaneda-

She is tempestuous, needing no-one for protection. Wild and savage yes, but open about it; no veneer of false civilisation. Many try to civilise her, but she is as headstrong as she is warlike, revelling in her savage ways. Quick to take up arms she uses them swiftly and mercilessly. Those with kind words would call her fiery, but honesty would force others to admit bad-tempered is the more accurate description. She does not run from fear, and meets a world, full of wonders almost magical, with curiosity and courage.

* * *

><p>I hope I got her character, not having watched Classic Who I just had to gather from clips...<p>

Next: Lucy Saxon


	29. Lucy Saxon

For 'Demi Lupin' - again apologies for the long wait!

* * *

><p><em>"Fear is the tax that conscience pays to guilt."<em>

-George Sewell-

The faithful wife, eyes blinded by unreturned love, so very lonely. She has seen the end of time, life now seems futile, misery haunts her every glance. She is loyal at first, compassionless despite the pain her husband causes. But there is always a turning point, and when she raises her hand in vengeance she will not miss. She stands as proof that the mistakes we make can be fixed; inside even the dimmest flame lies a spark of good. Beware the meek, for they shall destroy the world.

* * *

><p>Very fun to write, that one :)<p>

Next: Jamie McCrimmon


	30. Jamie McCrimmon

Yes, I know, I just _had_ to use the Scottish quote for Jamie!

* * *

><p>'<em>Nae man can tether time or tide'<em>  
>-Robert Burns-<em><br>_

He at once gentlemanly and full of wild enthusiasm. Young and uneducated though he may be, his mind is open, and he is quick to interpret and translate new notions. His common sense wins more battles than high-flying theories. His loyalty has no compare, his heart no boundaries for those he cares for. Practical and solicitous, he can adapt to any situation, but never is ashamed of his people. He loves his land, and proudly fights for it, but is not afraid to travel further than he ever could have dreamed.

* * *

><p>As always, constructive reviews much appreciated!<p>

I haven't watched much Classic Who so I really hope I'm not completely destroying these characters...

Next: The Silence


	31. The Silence

I love writing the evil characters...

For 'Night Monkey'!

* * *

><p><em>"Is there something we have forgotten? Some precious thing we have lost, wandering in strange lands?"<em>

-Arna Bontemps-

They have been here since the very beginning. Humanity their puppet, wielded delicately yet callously. They are the voice at the back of your mind, controlling your actions and thoughts. They hide in the shadows, the enemy that can never be defeated for who can fight that which they cannot remember? One blink, a turn of the head and memories vanish like so much dust in the wind. But in the end, even the Silence will fall. Even the Silence _must_ fall.

* * *

><p>Any suggestions for more characters?<p>

Next: Susan Foreman


	32. Susan Foreman

And again, apologies for the long wait!

But I do seriously need suggestions for more characters!

Requested absolutely ages ago by 'kehwie'...

* * *

><p><em>"A grandchild fill a space in your heart that you never knew was empty."<em>

-Anon-

She is the unearthly child. She ran away, further than she could ever have imagined. She is so very intelligent, but with so little understanding of the everyday human world. She searches for a true home, for she cannot find it in the mysterious land beyond the stars she hails from. She is quick to show fear though she is far older than she seems. She stands as proof that one day we all must spread our wings and follow destinies of our own making.

* * *

><p>Awesome fact, her real name is 'Arkytior'— and it meant "rose" in High Gallifreyan. Nice link between Classic and New Who!<p>

And with that geek-out we move on to the next character...

Next: Dorothy Gale McShane (Ace)


	33. Ace

So here I find myself apologising again for the ridiculously long wait since I last published a chapter!

No excuse really...so I hope this will make up for it :)

I'm pretty sure someone requested this one but since I'm too lazy to check I'll just stop my rambling and let all you lovely readers get on with this chapter...

* * *

><p>"<em>Ace: (adj.) excellent; first-rate; outstanding."<em>

Viking blood running through her veins, she put up a front of being streetwise and tough. But be gentle with her trust, for she is still only a child, still plagued with fear and insecurity. She is a misfit, out of time and ill-fitted with the small world she was born onto. She is individula, as caring as she is aggressive; unafraid to make her mark on the universe. She is fiercely loyal, with an explosive temper. Often she raises her hackles in anger, standing up for what she believes in with flames or fists.

* * *

><p>Next: Star Whale (not sure whether this suggestion was a joke but it seems so interesting I'll give it a try :D)<p>

(...I may have more trouble with the Doctor's celery though...)


	34. Star Whale

Although I know everyone just wants me to shut the hell up and get on with the story, this is just a massive thank you for everyone who reviews...you have absolutley no idea how it brightens up my day (pathetic as that sounds!)

So without further adieu, this is for 'Night Monkey'.

* * *

><p>"<em>A part of kindness consists in loving people more than they deserve.<em>_"  
><em>

-Joseph Joubert-

She is the very last of her kind, swimming endlessly through the darkness and the emptiness. And through the silence came the crying of children and her heart nearly broke and with such kindness she went to their aid. She asks nothing in return, she holds no grudges. She swims on through loneliness and pain, unseen and almost forgotten. What benevolence she has shown those who showed her no mercy. They name her the Beast below, for perhaps only a beast could show such unconditional love.

* * *

><p>Next: Harry Sullivan<p> 


	35. Harry Sullivan

I did my best with this drabble but there seems to be a dearth of info/video of Harry!

For 'GeorgeWeasley'sEarInTheTARDIS' (try saying that drunk :P)

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions."_

-Dalai Lama-

With a classically British stiff-upper lip and the admirable ability to see the best in every situation, he adapts quickly to a universe full of breathtaking wonders. Despite being a military man, he is often clumsy and awkward, but belies these traits with his inherent bravery. He is often called imbecile, a bumbling fool, but in truth he is smart and capable, a pillar of strength and fortitude. He is above all else likeable and calm, rarely allowing flashes of anger to overtake his wiser senses.

* * *

><p>So, due to popular request I will be writing drabbles for each of the Doctors, so keep an eye out, they'll go up as a separate story :)<p>

Next: Davros (How I love the crazy ones!)


	36. Davros

For 'night monkey'

* * *

><p><em>"Oh rage! Oh despair! Oh age, my enemy!"<em>  
>-Pierre Corneille-<p>

Insanity runs though his veins, rasps through his throat. He is a creature of such pure hate, such pure malevolence. His brilliance matched only by his ruthlessness and his bitter, endless fury. His crippled form reflects the twisted and tormented soul it holds, growing crueler with each passing day. His sadistic experiments lead to such unimaginable pain and sorrow throughout the universe and beyond. Watch your step if you dabble in science, for this is the result for those who go astray. He seeks only death for all he despises.

* * *

><p>Chapter updates may become even more irregular than usual, as I am starting my first year of Medicine at Uni!<p>

So my free time will drop to... pretty much nothing!

But I shall do my best!

Next: Jamie (The Child)


	37. The Empty Child

So this attempt sounded great in my head but didn't exactly convert to paper, so please let me know any thoughts/any suggestions for a better quote!

For 'Autumn Leaves of Gold'

* * *

><p><em>"The most important question in the world is, 'Why is the child crying?'"<em>

-Alice Walker-

He just wants his mummy, and he would tear the world apart to find her. The terrified boy, plunged into a world he does not, cannot comprehend. Hiding, trapped behind his mask he searches in vain for the only person in the universe whose love is all encompassing and everlasting. His aching loneliness that may destroy the world. A small child, so afraid, in so much pain. This is how the world will end, not with a bang but with the whimper of a child.

* * *

><p>Any recommendations for charactersquotes you want me to use just let me know and I shall do my best!

If you are enjoying this fic then check out 'Man of Many Faces' or 'Aspects' which run on a similar theme (I know, I know, shameless self-advertising here!)

Reviews as always are much appreciated as they make me squee :)

Next: Harriet Jones


	38. Harriet Jones

For 'Night Monkey'

* * *

><p><em>"I was really too honest a man to be a politician and live"<em>

-Socrates-

She is fair minded, hardworking, and unceasing in her efforts. Regardless of whether her responsibility is to a modest patch of land on a tiny island, or her country, or the entire world – she shall do her duty. Though uncompromising in her views, she will back this up through brave and selfless action. She can be ruthless yet still with tremendous resilience and courage. Defiant to the end, standing up for the country and the world she loves. You should know who she is by now.

* * *

><p>Next: Ood (should be an interesting one!)<p> 


	39. The Ood

Apologies, it has been a very long time since I've managed to write anything, exams and work getting in the way!

This is for 'Night Monkey'

* * *

><p><em>"Life is one grand, sweet song, so start the music"<em>  
>-Ronald Reagan-<p>

They are more than servants of man, these peaceful creatures from beyond the stars. So kind and gentle they could not fight back, enslaved in mind and body. For how can one fight without hands to hold weapons? And why would one fight, when minds can see and feel your pain. But alas, how prone they are to control, how easy to manipulate these honest minds. Let them help you, for they are full of wisdom. Let them sing to you, for their song brings naught but peace.

* * *

><p>Next: Jo Grant<p> 


	40. Jo Grant

I'm back! And feel awful for neglecting my writing for so long...

But, with exam time comes any opportunity to procrastinate, so expect many, many more updates!

This is for 'DoctorPeeves'

* * *

><p><em>'If a ballet dancer falls over, it's knowing how to get out of looking clumsy that counts'<em>

-Ritchie Blackmore-

Never the most polished, never the brain of the room, yet her bright and sweet nature will wash all possible doubts away. Determined to prove her worth; moving past naivety and mistakes to blaze her own trail. Hers is a life of adventure, and it is with hope and joy that she looks upon the universe. She will shirk her orders, follow her instincts, and speak her mind as she sees fit. A heart of gold, and a life well lived.

* * *

><p>As always, feedback is appreciated, along with suggestions for characters you want me to write<p>

Reviews make me happy, which takes my mind off revision (which means reviews make you an awesome person!)

Next: Clara Oswald


End file.
